Dr Borran
In Worrals Investigates, Dr Borran was one of the women who attended to Lady Amelia Haddington and formed part of the inner circle of people who ran the latter's private kingdom on Outside Island. How Borran came to be associated with Haddington is not known but according to Mabel Stubbs, after Haddington had a nervous breakdown from a failed relationship, a relay of nurses had to be brought in to look after her. Borran might also have attended Haddington and developed a close loyalty to her during this time. When Haddington arrived at Outside Island, Dr Borran became "Prime Minister" of the kingdom and helped to regulate and enforce discipline among the other "subjects" in the kingdom, most of whom had been employed for various domestic duties. The "subjects" in the kingdom gave Borran the nickname of Geranium because of her red hair. They therefore referred to the Queen's cabinet, comprising Borran, Nurse Lillie and Nurse Rose as "the flowers". Some time before the events in the book, Borran led an armed party which fired upon a group of Polynesian islanders who had landed on Outside Island. This resulted in one of the islanders being killed. It was the natives' report about being fired upon by a "wild white woman with red hair" which led to Air Commodore Raymond asking Worrals and Frecks to investigate. Shortly after Worrals and Frecks arrived on the island, Borran captured Frecks and took her to Haddington's palace where she was locked up. When Worrals confronted Haddington and essentially "dissolved" Haddington's government, Borran took advantage of a commotion created by Nurse Lillie to grab a rifle and escape from the building. She later stalked and shot at Frecks who was on the way to take the aircraft away to fetch help. Being armed and on the loose, she was a source of worry for Worrals but this state of affairs did not last long, as shortly after Frecks got away, Borran was killed by an arrow from a group of Polynesians who had landed on the island to take revenge for the killing of one of their compatriots. Worrals discovered her body but susbequently, it then disappeared before she and others could retrieve it. Presumably the Polynesians had taken it away. In the Aredit comic adaptation Une nouvelle mission and L'île interdite, Borran did not die. She had been injured by an arrow and had been found unconscious by Worrals. When Worrals returned with help, Borran had recovered enough to handle her rifle in an attempt to "defend" her island from the Polyneisans who had attacked her. Worrals had to disarm her and persuade her to run back with them to the safety of the palace. At the end of the story, it was Borran who put up a spirited defence of the right of Haddington and her associates to remain on the island. Frecks described Borran as a tall, gaunt woman of middle-age, with a thin angular face. Her eyes were blue and "hard as glass". Her skin appeared to be drawn tightly over large bones. Her mouth was small, with think lips turned down at the corners, which produced an expression of "arrogant ill-temper, if not actual cruelty." Borran's hair was strikingly red but for Frecks, obviously not a natural red but an artificial red induced by some dye. Category:People Category:Worrals characters